


Sam Winchester/Lucifer 3-Sentence AUs

by MajorEnglishEsquire



Series: 3-Sentence AUs [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire
Summary: 3-Sentence Alternate Universe mini-fics originally posted on Tumblr, Sam/Lucifer edition.





	Sam Winchester/Lucifer 3-Sentence AUs

**Author's Note:**

> *Many of the following are not exactly relationshippy, just fyi.

**_Game of Thrones_ – Lord & Ward I**

> kngfishergrl: I have a head brimming over with fic ideas, unfortunately my hands are tied by that thrice-damned Big Bang. So, I bequeath them to you, if you'll have them. Samifer Game of Thrones AU, where Sam was raised as Lord Morningstar's ward after a catastrophic war where his father fought on the opposing side. With another rebellion brewing on the horizon, Sam's torn between his family and his unwelcome love for the man who destroyed it.  
>  (a/n idk if this was plot bunny adoption or a 3-sentence au meme so i’m doing the meme and tagging it for both. this is intriguing but you know because it’s a GOT au, there wouldn’t be any happy endings, yo)

Sam feels almost discarded at the news: that the rebellion against the bastard pretender on the Iron Throne is too great a matter to further concern themselves with the Winchesters’ past defiance and so, with no ceremony, he is to pack his things and head back to his family lands.

He wouldn’t leave by choice, he knows himself now, better than in his younger years when he would try to escape – not just to go back home again, but to travel to distant lands, to join a guild in Braavos or sail with the pirates and be forever free.

Lord Morningstar is… everything to him, now; more than just his captor but the wisest and steadiest of men, a shining beacon of stability in his life, and that he should be sent home, for the message of it to be sent, too, without a personal word from him, is a fresh and painful abandonment.

 

**_Game of Thrones_ – Lord & Ward II**

> kngfishergrl: Ooh, it's been a while since this meme resurfaced! :D if it's not too late, can I ask for a continuation of either the priest! Sam or the GoT Samifer AU? Thanks! :D

A servant delivers the message and more follow in after him, sweeping Sam’s entire life into trunks, all the skins of wolves and bears he’s hunted at Lord Morningstar’s side, all the weapons he was trained with, his books, all his lord ever taught him being crammed into crates and boxes and ferried out to the road where horses await to take him back to the Winchester family lands.

Sam is deeply hurt, and he won’t just abandon his whole world here without at least seeing his lord and hearing the words from his mouth; he leaves the east wing, running through the halls, checking the great dining hall and bursting out into the yard where he sees, through the gates and up to the far hill, where Lucifer Morningstar is coming down from his horse to meet with his men in their armor, already bearing flags for the march.

He doesn’t know when they’ll begin moving to secure his lands and he fears that they’ll leave now, and can’t decide if he should approach the train of horses set up to take him back to his familial homeland, lest they force him into a carriage and away; but he risks it, creeps up and secures a horse to ride out past the village and hear for himself why his master has cut him free without ceremony or care – risking his lord’s ire to see his eyes when he  _lies_  and says he doesn’t care and that sending Sam away means nothing to him.

 

**_Game of Thrones_ – Lord & Ward III**

> kngfishergrl: ;__; Is it too much to ask for a continuation of that continuation? I kinda wanna grab your writing and rub myself all over it. What do I gotta do to bribe you into writing a full-length fic? ;__; Thanks so much for the fill!

Upon his interruption, Lord Morningstar has Sam hauled off by a sergeant so he can finish giving instructions to his men: which of them will be staying behind to protect the villages, which will be guarding the roads, and which will be joining with the Northerners, the Morningstars, Winchesters, and Singers to march on King’s Landing. After dismissing them, he finally waves off the man who had been holding Sam back and, when the other horses retreat, they are alone on the hill and Lucifer knows what he must say, simply from Sam’s clenched jaw, the angry tears beginning to make his eyes shine.

He puts his hand to Sam’s shoulder and the touch soothes more than he would like, “Sam,” he says, “while you are within my walls, you are a ward, as good as a son to me, and, while you’ve grown more important to me than much of my family, I cannot–” he hesitates, restarts: “If you join your father on the road east, to confront the Lannisters, you won’t be my  _ward_ ,” he emphasizes, “you will not be in my  _care_  or a  _relation_ , but a noble son from another noble family… do you understand?”

 

**Civil War in Hell**

> kngfishergrl:  Forgive me, working on my Big Bang is driving me up the wall and I need a distraction. Civil War in Hell AU, where the forces of the Boy King are pitted against the Devil. What happens when Lucifer loses.

He does not bow his head, kneel, or hand his sword up to his captors, and Sam can kind of admire that. When he approaches, he sees Lucifer wearing a burn-riddled human vessel whose chin ticks up at the sight of him, dignified to the last (possibly quite sure that no one, not even King Sam, knows how to kill him).

He would be wrong in that and Ruby, who wrestled Lucifer’s Sword from him, almost at the cost of her own arm, hands the blade over to Sam… just as he’s deciding that, perhaps, the best spot for the weapon  _wouldn’t_  be the Devil’s heart, but topside, in his hand.

 

**Role Reversal**

> kngfishergrl: Samifer, role reversal au

Where being inside of Sam’s head was an act of war, was a conquering on Lucifer’s part and a dangerous surrender on Sam’s, this is new and wonderful and nothing but an expression of trust edging towards love.

Lucifer breathes in through Nick’s lungs feeling like they’re his after all, and closes his eyes to seek where Sam is curled in his head, protected, recharging, healing after all the damage that’s been inflicted on him by others taking over his body and stifling his soul.

Sam would not take over his body, it would go against his nature, though, here and now, he’d be perfectly capable of it; all he wants at the moment is to be held and calmed and so Lucifer does, radiating his boiling grace inward to warm and heal Sam and what he feels in return is that small measure of faith in him expanding with the exposure, making Sam his in a different way – making him  _Sam’s_  in all ways.

 

_ **Highlander** _

> ilikebeesandflowers: Okay if you insist! What about a Samifer Highlander AU?

This one is young and he doesn’t like to play the Game which Lucifer just… doesn’t understand, like, how is he still even alive after 200 years if he doesn’t play?

Lucifer is old, older than he can even remember and he’s almost charmed, enchanted with Sam and so he just kinda shows up, hangs out, nearly  _plagues_  the gym Sam runs with his hundreds-years-older “brother,” Dean.

He serves as a fine early-warning system for the beneficent young man, too, as everyone who comes ‘round looking for an ancient head to chop is inevitably run through by Lucifer, first – he will taste the souls of the damned and take their quickening if Sam doesn’t choose to indulge in the violence.

 

**Restraint**

> tarastarr1: Samifer, restraint  
>  (a/n lol Lucifer showing restraint and not entitlement now that really IS an au)

When they’re in college, Lu watches from afar as Sam Winchester starts dating Jess Moore and, even though Brady is basically in both Sam’s circle of friends and Lu’s circle of friends, his offer to step between Sam and Jess for Lu’s sake is turned down – why would Lu want to tempt Sam away when his eyes are so clearly held by another?

After college, when they all move away and get into teaching, policing, law school, and whatever other dreams they’ve made, all their friends scatter, some even die, and the connection is tenuous, but it’s still there: Lu sees Sam’s updates on Twitter and Facebook, he follows him, but from a distance, and considers himself lucky when he’s invited, a few years later, to watch a soccer game and bar hop after with Sam and a few of his buddies.

There are years after that when Sam grows into new relationships and lets go of old ones – even comes back to ancient attachments when he reconnects with his brother, Dean – and still Lu waits on the sidelines, knowing all the while how deeply they are meant for each other, and leaving it up to fate to find that Sam now shares an apartment building with him, and at night, the balconies where they look out at the stars are separated by only a breath, not far enough to hold them apart any longer.

 

**_Firefly_ ‘Verse**

> sifthepit: Sam/Lucifer, Firefly 'verse AU. Pls? <3

Lu had been abandoned on this planet a long time ago, his ship irreparable but the whole thing terraformed and ripe for cultivation, plentiful but lonely.

So this tall drink of water who stumbles upon his farm looks like a gorram dream, dripping sweat but shuài as anything; breathing, alive. He lowers his shotgun as the man stumbles forward gasping for someone named ‘Jess’ – seems like he thinks the whole thing’s a dream, too.

 

**Titanic**

> kngfishergrl: Samifer, Titanic AU.  
>  (a/n omg what did i ever do to YOU??!)

“Wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the stranger says, flicking the remains of a cigarette into the harbor, bouncing a little on his toes.

Sam pauses in casing the boat for entrances, for places the crew may not see him board and stow away, to ask, “Why not?”

The man exhales the last of his smoke and turns his head just so, just enough so that Sam can see some all-knowing glint in his eye, and suggests, “Name like that, just sounds like they’re mocking God, doesn’t it, just asking for it?”

 

**Astronauts**

> Anonymous: sam and lucifer astronaut au

It’s a mantra by now: “He’s a  _biologist_ , he has nothing to do with you;  _he’s a biologist_ , he’s beneath you,” over and over again in his head as Lucifer tries to keep the entire space station between himself and Winchester, tries to focus on mapping the stars.

And he has full access to the sun out here, the actual star, in all her glory, so what could he possibly be lacking– what could  _possibly_  have him so  _down_  all the time?

That goddamn Winchester, always smiling in wonder over his work, his absurd little lab rats and plants, always so bright and shining and happy with his results– and up starts the mantra again, because he’s an astronomer, dammnit, and biologists are totally beneath him (and if he’s not careful, this one will  _definitely_  end up beneath him).

 

**Gaulic War**

> kngfishergrl: And if it's ok, Ancient Rome AU, where Lucifer is a Roman general and Sam's a Gaulic warrior he finds too fascinating to kill. Sorry, my head feels like it's going to explode.

Lucifer is glad he spared Sam but it’s quickly becoming clear that his superiors will not share in his good opinion of the young man.

Sam is a wealth of knowledge and his heart is set on integrating their two cultures instead of fighting it out any further, recognizing that there are too few men of age left in his tribe to fight back the invading Romans.

Lucifer nods as Sam goes on about some priest’s beautiful ritual for the spring, and rather than listening as he has been so intently, his mind is running through all the ways he could steal Sam away with him in the middle of the night, what territory they could escape to, or if, somehow, he could find a safe place for this brilliant treasure back in Rome.

 

**WWII**

> Anonymous: Sam/lucifer, ww2 au

He almost – but not quite – thanks god for that shot to the leg because it gets him light duty in England for three whole months… and when he sees Sam, the local guy, again, he feels like he’s been returned to him on purpose, returned to England to love him  _properly_ , instead of just from afar.

When he’s done training the new boys at the range, it’s time for Sam to walk home, back to the farm, from town, and Lu asks if Sam will allow him an escort both ways, just in case – it’s a time of war, so you never know – better safe than sorry.

He feels transparent to Sam as he kindly agrees and they have an hour each way to talk quietly as they walk Sam home, exchanging histories and talking about books and Sam’s studies to be a barrister, and, at last, it’s Sam who asks his consent one day, to end their walk with a kiss goodnight.

 

**Knife-happy Sous Chef**

> robotmango: Their father died and dumped the restaurant on them and yeah, neither of them thought this what they'd be doing with their lives, but it sure could be worse. They are really making something of the place. Still, if Dean finds his little brother making out with their shady, knife-happy sous chef behind the dumpsters one more time, he is gonna burn this fucking steakhouse to the ground.

Tuesday, Dean slams the door to the kitchen open shouting, “LOU,” before he’s even through it and the shithead’s grinning, waving his chef’s knife like he was there the whole time – Dean glares.

Wednesday, Dean slams the door to the kitchen open shouting, “LOU,” before he’s even through it and the shithead’s beatifically prepping a slice of birthday cake with a candle for the 8-year-old at table ten – Dean glares.

Thursday, Dean slams through the door to the break area shouting, “SAMMY,” and the two of them burst apart like a firecracker went off between them, blinking and dazed, and Lucifer actually has to wipe his hand across the back of his face to hide his glistening lips (and that shit-eating grin) – Dean glares – and Sam doesn’t bother to hide the smile.

 

**Priest**

> kngfishergrl: ... i can never resist this meme. sam/lucifer, priest au? and/or maybe a star wars au where lucifer's the Emperor and Sam's the young Jedi knight who's the only thing standing in his way (who he happens to be hopelessly in love with, and vice-versa. i am a disgusting sap, I know). thanks very much! :D  
>  (a/n omg I have to leave the Star Wars AU alone because the first thing I pictured when you said “Lucifer’s the Emperor” was Palpatine and I want to cry because how far would Lucifer have fallen to get that hideous noooooooooo!)

Sam is in town for three weeks before he can call himself a regular at Chuck’s bar and it’s another three before he hears someone address the blonde guy on the far stool by calling out, “Hey, Father,” – and isn’t that a trip, because, while all these grungy men come to the bar to spill their troubles to Chuck, half the time he’s muttering his own confessions to the guy who turns out to be a priest.

Sam must look shocked because a couple of the guys laugh at him and remind him that religious folk brew ale and wine all the time, but he’s more amazed that the priest has laughed at so many of their bawdy stories and thrown in examples of his own childhood shenanigans.

He tries not to stare, tries to move on with the conversations as they flow around him, but he’s still caught up by it and the man notices (no small surprise since his eyes are so frequently trained on Sam, so much so that he had almost thought… but  _no_ , priests are celibate), and Sam looks up a while later to see that he’s moved seats, come to lounge right next to him, and, from up close, he really is staring, and it’s sort of… wistful, maybe – longing for something he didn’t know he’d already passed by.

 

**Faust**

> Anonymous: Sorry! Fair pass. How about Sam/Lucifer as a Faustian Renaissance AU?  
>  (a/n I was like I CAN’T DO THAT EITHER WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME then I was like YOU’RE LUCKY I’VE ACTUALLY FUKKEN READ FAUST grumblegrumble)

The scholarly life is a lonely one and Sam despairs of it now, even after all he’s learned, all he’s gained, because he fears there’s nothing more on God’s earth he could possibly be enlightened to. On his evening ramble, he nurtures the doubt that his father was right, that he won’t find what he seeks in a scholar’s life and should return to his small family home to hunt and to farm as his brother has alongside John. He skirts around the town and a strange black dog follows him home, enamored, nosing at his ankles – Sam wonders what the dog knows, what it has seen, and wishes for some way it could rise into human form and tell him as much.

 

**Doctor/Nurse**

> Anonymous: Samifer, doctor/nurse au

Lu feels a little jaded when he’s around this young doctor, but can’t help picking up the shifts he’ll be running in the ER. They’re great together in a crisis: Dr. Winchester will rush everywhere he’s not needed, too enthusiastic, too ready-to-help and almost in the way without Lucifer to reign him in. He’s gotten good at keeping Sam only where he’s needed and, together, they run the overnight shift in a busy trauma center as smoothly as if it had been meant to be.

 

**Mafia**

> mizuki73: Sam x Lucifer, mafia au

This is the third time in as many nights that Lu “Lucifer” Novak, recent reluctant inheritor of his Godfather’s  _business_ , has sent a car to “invite” Sam to dinner at another of the swankiest joints in town.

He’s looking for a consigliere and knows Sam from university, trusts him and thinks he’s smart enough to keep exclusive council with the Novak family alone– smart enough to earn himself some serious scratch if he can manage to keep a few of their guys out of jail, a few of their guns on the street, a few of their smuggling boats out of DEA hands.

Sam doesn’t plan on resisting the offer any longer because he knows the “invitations” will only continue and, if they do, at these dark, intimate, sumptuous restaurants, he might not be able to resist anything else Lucifer proposes.

 

**Bakery**

> Anonymous: Sam/Lucifer, bakery.

Sam spins the plate so the narrowest point of the triangle-cut pastry is pointed at Lucifer, then hands him one of two forks and, really, he can  _feel_  the joke coming, shakes his head at Sam.

“Devil’s food cake,” Sam smirks and digs his fork into the top, dragging off a generous bite for himself, which is a lot of effort for a simple laugh, he knows, since Sam is so usually opposed to sugar-heavy sweets.

Lucifer is determined to have some additional enjoyment of his own, since Sam has had his joke, and dips his fork in the chocolate frosting, swipes it across Sam’s nose, and dives in to suck it off his face before he can flinch too far away.

 

**Retail Slavery**

> kngfishergrl: (Sorry for adding to the pile. Again, but I never get enough of your Samifer.) Sam/Lucifer, slave AU (your call who the slave is)  
>  (a/n no problem but i had to change it slightly because real slavery makes me wicked uncomfortable most the time)

Lucifer has had about enough of this bullshit and the next time he walks into the grocery store, he doesn’t just grab a soda and stand in line and flirt with Sam until the next customer comes in and mad-dogs him, he stands in line to buy nothing at all and when Sam looks to him after handing over the last receipt, Lu’s hand flashes out and he snags Sam by the front of his ugly fucking uniform.

“You’re so much better than this, Sam, I’m doing you a favor,” he says, “you can’t be a retail slave forever,” and then he just lays one on him, kisses the life out of him over the register as the customers lined up behind him start to mumble in complaint.

Then Lu pulls back and starts hollering about what a horrible cashier this Sam guy is until a manager comes over and Lucifer riles the other people in line to say how horrible Sam is and that he ought to get fired, causes a real scene… Sam tries not to talk to him after he’s suspended without pay, he tries really hard, but Lucifer shows up every day, anyway, nagging him to do his art instead, and convincing him that any job is better than the drudgery of that damn supermarket.

 

**Wedding Guests**

> Anonymous: Sam/Lucifer, wedding guests

In order to prepare for his marriage to Dean Winchester, Cas had been brushing up on years of “zany” wedding movies that he’d missed while being a nerd and going to college and stuff and he’d discussed with his siblings the “fascinating” trope where the best man (or sometimes the groom) chases after the bridesmaids.

Lucifer and Michael and Anna had just  _looked_  at each other like “oh, Cas,” and Anna had promised to be his best man so nothing untoward would happen and, of course, it all went off without a hitch.

Until Lu started having serious fucking sexual tension with  _Dean’s_  best man, his brother Sam, and he SWORE he wouldn’t do anything… but there was a really, seriously private little closet in the hall upstairs and when Lu’s eyes hit Sam’s at just the right moment…. Sam extended his hand and they slipped right out of the room, tugging each other along, laughing quietly like they were in some romantic comedy (of  _course_ ).

 

**Library**

> yeswayappianway: sam/lucifer- library

[Sam blames it on the damn motel for actually carrying IFC](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvQKs5rbUeY). He can’t keep Lucifer’s hands off of him and he’s trying really hard to concentrate on the case, find any trace of the missing records, but Lu’s distracted and what he’s preoccupied with drives  _Sam_ to distraction.

“All these foods you humans have and you never told me, Sam, about the infinite variety of humans themselves,” Sam wants to make a joke or brush him off or misled him by accusing him of talking about cannibalism, but that’s kind of a no-go considering that Lu’s all up in his space whispering this directly in his ear, running his fingers along seams, “there’s only one flavor I’m interested in,” he says, tugging at the belt loop of Sam’s jeans.


End file.
